Help Me!
by Lunawolf5
Summary: Gray had a nightmare this time and try's to clear his head only to run into a certain Dragon Slayer. I don't own anything! Please enjoy and review, tell me what y'all think about it!


_The darkness surrounded me completely. I couldn't see anything. I heard my feet crunching on something as I ran, it was cold out so I assumed it was snow or at least ice. It was windy and it tore through my body like a blade._

_I heard running behind me but for some reason I knew not to stop I wanted nothing to do with the person chasing me. For the first time in my whole life I did not feel safe in the forest. For the first time in a long time the cold wasn't forgiving. For the first time in a long time I was afraid of stopping. I wanted to hid and not be found. _

_Suddenly I ran into a tree looking up I saw something I never wanted to see. Hanging from a branch was a head just a head with a spike through the top of it holding it in place. The pink hair was darkened with the blood and those familiar onyx eyes were wide with horror. I back tracked and tripped backwards falling onto the ground. I look back and see his body laying their a pool of blood around him. His scarf no long white not even pink but a vibrant color of crimson red._

"_Oh frozen face! Come on out! You want to be with your friends don't you!?" I heard a sicking male voice shout after me._

_I got up and ran I wanted to help him but he was already dead. I ran past a tree with a blond and a tree with a red and black and blue and another blond a green head and cat heads. I didn't stop running till I tripped and fell into a frozen pool. When I gasped breaking the surface again I found it was a half frozen pound of blood covering me._

_I screamed and dragged myself out of the pound crying as I tried to get the blood off me to no use. My chest started to hurt and I looked down to see a slash mark across my guild mark. A slash mark was on my body for each of my guild members marks. On my shoulder was a deeper cut than all the rest. _

_Then flames covered my body. At first I freaked out but I found they didn't hurt but healed my wounds. The fire seemed to be alive as it went into the wound on my shoulder and into my body going into my veins warming me up and giving me strength to keep running so I did. When I heard those foot steps again I also saw a light and went to it gladly but not before something sharp stabbed through my leg bone and out the front pulling my legs out from underneath me I was dragged back into the forest._

I awoke with a start and looked around my small bedroom and searched my body for the wounds the blood but found none.

"Good it was only a dream." I sighed and layed back down into my bed and closed my dreams only to have the images flood back into my mind. Natsu's head on a spike the rest of the guild dead.

I got up and put a shirt on. Then I left my apartment and on such a warm summer night walked around town hoping the heat would melt those icy dreams I had. I was looking down the whole time not paying attention when I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch-" The other said. "Gray?" The familiar voice entered my head and I looked up to see a stunned Natsu standing there in front of me. I blinked looking around to see I had ended up on a bridge in the middle of town no one was around at least that I could see.

"What are you doing? I thought you hated the heat." Natsu said holding my shoulders in his hands and looked into my face concerned.

"I...I….." I broke into tears and shoved my face into his large chest he just stood there too stunned to move. "He-help me!" I begged.

"What's wrong Ice princess?" Natsu asked finally patting me on the back.

"Just don't go away." I said shaking my head into his chest.

"I ain't going anywhere pal. Not till I stop seeing tears come out of your eyes alright?" Natsu said petting my hair softly.

"Ok." I said and wrapped my arms around his waist I hated showing Natsu tears but this time I made an exceptions after seeing him dead I didn't want him to ever leave me or die no matter how are rivalry thing worked I never wanted him to die.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Natsu asked in a hushed voice.

"No." I replied.

"Gray, why are you outside in the heat? You're going to melt!" Natsu said humor filling his voice but concern was still their.

"Its burning away the blood." I whispered.

"Blood?" Natsu asked pushing me back to look at my face.

"Had a dream. Lots of blood. Fire covered my body though and burned it away." I said sniffiling.

"Fire? Ice is your thing not fire. If you want something burned you come to me." Natsu said brushing a tear off my cheek.

"You were dead." I whisper but I knew he heard me.

"I will never die you hear me? We may be rivals but there ain't no way I am leaving Fairy Tail by death. Understand?" Natsu asked looking me straight in the eyes.

"Alright." I say nodding drying the tears from my face with my shirt.

"Now lets get you back to you house so that I can have some alone time." Natsu said chuckling and we walked back to my apartment.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" I asked looking over to him. His hands in his pockets as he looked up to the clear star filled sky.

"Hmmm? Oh I like to take walks at night to see the stars." Natsu explained.

"But that stars are Lucy's thing." I said shaking my head not understanding.

"Ya. Igneel used to take me out side our cave and show me the stars at night weather it be winter or summer he would show me the stars and explain what each star rotation was the moon cycles and what the different seasons did with the stars. In all honesty I had no idea what the calendar was or what days where before I got to Fairy Tail. Time was never a thing to me. The sun would have three positions rising, high, and setting. Same went with the moon and I would count how many moon shifts till there was no moon and start all over again. The stars though if they could speak the stories they could tell! What they have seen from way up there and what they could tell us would be unimaginable!" Natsu said waving his hands and he looked to the sky.

"You never really talk about your time with Igneel. I am glad I was able to hear that." I say smiling.

"The time I spent with Igneel was a time when I knew nothing but what he showed me. Humans were unknown to me and other living creatures were like dragons and fairies to you guys. It was just a different time and place. I try to keep that time separate from this one so that I am not held back by the things I know already and have a chance to learn more in the future." Natsu said glancing over to me a smile on his face.

"Fairy's?" I asked blinking. His eyes widened and he turned away at that.

"I didnt mean what you think I meant." Natsu muttered not looking at me.

"It sounded like you have seen them before." I said.

"Well I haven't! Their an everlasting adventure nothing more than that." Natsu shouted at me before stopping and pushing his hand through his hair. "Come on lets get you into your house." And he kept walking.

"Natsu?" I asked walking up to him.

"You cant tell anyone I said that got it? Igneel made me promise not even to mention it." Natsu muttered no longer looking at the sky.

"I wont. We all have our secrets. I will keep that one as long as you don't tell anyone that I cried about your death." I huffed.

"Sure." Natsu mumbled but he seemed to be in a different place than the current one.

We got to my place but I dont want to go back I was afraid of the nightmares that would plague me if I returned to my cold bed not that I hated the cold completely the opposite infact I just didn't want the blood to come back to me.

"Well see you later Ice Princess." Natsu said and waved bye as he kept walking not seeming to have a direction to go as he looked to the sky again.

"Hey Natsu!" I called and he turned back. "Happy is on a mission right now."

"Ya so what about it?" He asked eyeing me.

"Is the real reason you walked around because you were lonely?" I asked.

"Dont be silly. I am used to being alone. Was alone for a year and a half before the old man found me anyway." Natsu said waving me off before he continued to walk away.

Now I couldnt live with that so I followed him walking next to him. I didnt say anything he had his own thoughts and so did I.

"I ain't going home you know that right?" Natsu said after a while.

"Dont care you seemed lonely so I joined you." I said shrugging.

"Well I am not so stop following me." He growled.

"Nah I think I will stay." I say back.

"Do what you like just not following me." Natsu huffed out.

I just smiled back at him and he rolled his eyes.

**Thought I should have Gray with a nightmare this time... Oh well. As always thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think not really plaining to do anything else with this one so ya.**


End file.
